


Faint Whispers [a kaisoo ficklet]

by bellpoid01



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 04:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1537307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellpoid01/pseuds/bellpoid01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>whispers for someone beloved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faint Whispers [a kaisoo ficklet]

 

kim jongin was his name.  
  
people tend to hang out with him because certain reasons; he was a sweet guy for ladies, he was playful and sporty when it comes with men, always fun to be with, undying care towards his other fellas, and yeah, he was the 20th century nice guy.  
  
ladies call him sexy, a form of beautiful and beast when it comes to his passion, some treat him as big baby because he was a spoiled brat even in his 26 years of life. everyone admit jongin was a capable man; he has been living by himself for almost a year after moving in the city with his new job, and being the nice guy he was, he lived a healthy and artistic life style. he went to the museum on weekends, he bought various books (fictions, cooking, design interior, planting, you named it) after work hour, he never went to the club even with his friends (although chanyeol spotted a few bottles of wine when he visited his junior's apartment), and this is the funniest fact about the kim jongin, lu han said one day in the office; _kim jongin never had a relationship with anyone yet, even though he went to some party (a home party, yes) with different companion_ , and everyone doubted it a lot because they know and they admit that kim jongin could have every kind of relationship with anybody. but jongin would always laugh in the name of manner. _you guys shouldve know by now that i dont like such simple relationship_ , he would say.  
  
sweet jongin, funny jongin, caring jongin, in less than a year, he became everyone's beloved person. jongin always came to the office, greeted everyone with smile, with small talk about last night's soccer match or simple asked have you got your breakfast because i haven't and lets hope for the best, and then laughed. he always left the office with a smile too, even though sometimes his lips didnt strained as wide as it did in the morning. like today.  
  
"Jongin, wanna come with the others? we're gonna try the new cafe and lounge near hongdae." suzy, his female friend asked him when the work hour is over.  
  
jongin shooked his head. "naah, i pass. i have something to do tonight, it must be done by the end of this week."  
  
suzy looked down for a while but she understood. people like jongin wasnt the one who like being forced, so it really cant be helped, right? "i got it. take care, okay. you looked a bit pale."  
  
jongin nodded and ready for leaving before shouting to the guys to have fun. he then walked out to the office and take the usual route to stop by in front of a bookstore. today is thursday. he wants to read a new book.  
  
the shopkeeper gave him the newest edition of a trilogy novels. he bought it, along with a small, pocket size recipe book that he spotted near the cashier. he looked at it and smile, thought how cute it is with cute yet simple design.  
  
he took a glance to his wrist watch and immediately dashed out of the bookstore with excitement. his legs moved fast, walking with dozen people on the street in rush hour. he stopped for a while to buy carry out food and cokes in convenience store, and the continuing his path. excitement still heavy on him.  
  
"kyungsoo?"  
  
he opens the door. the darkness greets him, as he allows himself to come in. he slowly shut the door with a soft click, didn't want to disturb the sleeping princess before him and switch the lights on. he placed his belonging in front of small drawer near a sofa, and loosening his tie. he took out his ipod from his pocket and play a random song, turn it to speaker mode but in very low volume. he stared lovingly to his sleeping princess.  
  
"how are you, baby?"  
  
and he starts his daily routine--pulled out a chair and sit next to the boy's sleeping figure. he took out the books that he bought after he tells his day to the boy, how was they guys planning the weekend and how his boss praised him again for the successful marketing sales. he then scanned his book, reading the summary behind and tells what he thought about the book. when he opened  the seal and ready to read it aloud, he remembers the small thing he bought before. he smiled and tells the unmoving figure that he will surprise him with new recipe because he just found a very cute recipe book and how he hopes he'd see it too. how he really does hope.  
  
jongin starts his narration of the novel. his take out food and cokes were on the table, sometimes he pauses reading to feed himself up. soft music playing, trying at its best to beat the sound of hospital machine in the room that aches jongin's heart very much, maybe more painful that the needles that were like stabbing his lover to death. but he knows it wasnt like that. it keeping his lover to life.  
  
jongin loves his night like this. reads the book he always bought to kyungsoo, tells how was his day, or simple resting his head on kyungsoo's icy hand. he loved to hear every kyungsoo's love song through his ipod speaker and silently, together reminiscing the old times when things were better than now. he loved the feeling of content and complete in his soul when he whispers _i love you, i miss you so much, i miss your voice kyungsoo, i miss you..._  
  
and when the time comes for him to get back home, he would planted soft kiss on kyungsoo's forehead, down to kiss big pair of closed eyes that he loves so much (because kyungsoo speaks with his eyes), down to bump their noses together, and lastly, to take a scent of kyungsoo's life through his sense, calm his beating fast heart, and whisper _i love you_ , before kiss the lips that needs him to survive this life only to hear it saying i love you too and kiss him back again.  
  
at times like that, his mind might have played a trick on him, because he always heard a faint whisper of kyungsoo's voice behind his neck, right at the spot kyungsoo loved the most. but jongin smile nonetheless. if kisses cant wake the princess up, but faint and small wishes could, jongin was ready to spend all his life time only to hope, one day he will hear it again with kyungsoo in his arm-- just like the old times.  
  
 _"i love you, too...."_  
  
\---  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday ppoi! :3　it didnt turn out well as expectation but im never good with things so uh this is randomly popped out in my head so uh yeah. the real one was like next week, i hope? lmao


End file.
